Another Challenge
by Ender's Girl
Summary: Ender is now 18, and is ready to have one of the best summers of his life. The war ended long ago, and he thought the worst was past him. Little did he know that there would be a new challenge waiting for him, and it was harder than any war that was ever conquered: Love. Based on movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I recently just became a huge fan of Ender's Game, so I decided to start writing some fanfics on it. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hey!" Petra yelled as Bean splashed the ocean water on her face. Bean and Valentine were laughing their heads off. Peter, who decided to come, was smiling for the first time today. Ender was watching all of this from a distance, on the sand. He smiled.

Ender was now 18, and was far from the boy he was before. He was taller and more masculine. Bean, who was 17, had definitely grown taller too, but he wasn't as tall as Ender. Petra had grown to be a beautiful young woman, and was two weeks away from turning 18. Valentine was 22, and had was studying to become a teacher. Not the kind of teacher who taught students about the war, that was long over. The teacher who taught about normal things. Schools were no longer training kids to go to war, and the children didn't need monitors on their necks anymore. Everything had changed for the better. Peter was 24, and was, not surprisingly, a Karate instructor. Ender and Petra had just finished high school, and all five of them were staying at Ender's home for the summer.

After Ender ended the war, he bought a house on the beach near the mountains. It had four bedrooms: one for Valentine and Petra, another for Peter, One for Bean, and one for Ender. Ender had decided that he needed to get in the water. He already had his trunks on, so he took off his white shirt and walked towards the waves. He dipped his feet into the cool water and closed his eyes. The water soothed Ender. He walked further in and closed his eyes again. Just as he was starting to relax, he heard a voice laugh.

"Valentine, stop tickling me! Bean, please make it stop, make it stop!" Ender could tell it was Petra's voice. He then felt himself get knocked down into the water. He quickly opened his eyes, and noticed that Petra was basically on top of him. They both quickly got up out of the water, and Petra coughed.

"You okay?" Ender asked worriedly. Petra nodded. "Oh, I'm fine, and I'm sorry that I bumped into you." Bean laughed. "It was more like you fell on top of him, Petra." Petra quickly dunked him into the water, causing Bean to cough up the ocean saltwater. Ender laughed.

Petra smiled triumphantly. Peter started walking to ward the house, saying," I'm gonna find something to eat, anyone want to come?" Valentine and Bean quickly ran into the house, leaving Ender and Petra on the beach alone. Ender sat down on the sand and looked at the sky, which was turning into different shades of pink and orange. "Aren't you going to eat?" Petra asked, sitting beside Ender. "What happens know, Petra?" he asked. "I mean, we just finished high school, and we don't know what to do next. Sometimes, I think I'll be all alone with nothing at all for me." he said, still looking at the sky.

"Ender," Petra started, "Everything will happen when it needs to. It always does." she grabbed his hand. "And you'll never be alone. You have us." she smiled. Ender glanced at Petra's hand, which fit perfectly in his. It felt weird, in a nice sort of way, They both stood up, and Ender noticed that Petra was still holding his hand. He raised his eyebrow at Petra. She noticed what she was doing and quickly took her hand away from his, blushing.

"Um, I'm gonna see what their cooking in there. I'm really hungry." she ran into the was watching through the window, and Petra whacked him with a magazine. Ender could hear Bean yell, "Oww!" as he saw Peter laugh at the incident. Ender didn't move from where he was standing, though. He looked at his hand. Ender thought, "She blushed."

_Petra never blushes._

* * *

**Done with Chapter 1! Hoping on updating tomorrow, but there are no promises. See ya!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the views, guys! I'm glad you like it so far. It might seem a little slow, but it will get better. Please Review and Follow!**

* * *

Ender walked into the kitchen, where Valentine was making tuna sandwiches for everyone. Peter was on his cell phone, playing some old game from 2014, Flappy Bird or something. Ender couldn't believe that he spent all that money for a phone that had an old stupid game on it. At least it was in 3D.

Bean was sitting on the counter, bugging Valentine on when she would finish his sandwich. He noticed Ender walked in and surprisingly said nothing at all. Petra wasn't in the kitchen. Ender decided to watch Peter play Flappy Bird. "What's your high score?" he asked. Peter cursed. "I just lost because of you, so stop talking. Go talk to Petra or something. She was pretty upset for some odd reason." he said. Bean snickered at this.

Ender rolled his eyes, at bean and walked to his room. He opened his door to see the blue and white colors of the walls, along with his fireplace and TV. He lay down on the black covers of his bed, and reached for a device on the dresser. He pointed it to the ceiling of the room, and pressed the ON button. The ceiling turned into an array of stars in the sky. He pressed the switch button until he found the picture he wanted. A 3D picture of the Milky Way.

He looked up at the huge swirl in the sky, and wondered what had just happened. Why did she blush? Ender wasn't good at understanding this kind of stuff. He needed help. He sat up and walked to his digital bookcase. he scrolled through all his books and picked the one that said, "How to pick the prefect college." He needed to get his mind to think of something else.

Just as he started reading on his bed, Bean peeked his head through the window. "Are you gonna eat, or what?" he said playfully. "Coming." Ender answered. "Whatcha reading?" Bean asked. "A book on colleges. I still haven't picked one yet, and it's two months away. The applications are all set up, but i don't know who to send it to or what to study." Ender sighed. "Well you own a house, so it's gotta be close to here. Why not ask Valentine? She knows about college life, and she knows you, so she could help you find a major to study." Bean said. "You are a genius, Bean." Ender said, smiling. "I know. Does Petra know where she is going to college? If not maybe you guys could go to the same college and be room mates here." Ender gave him a scowl. "Bean, stop while you still can." Bean shrugged. "Just sayin. You must get pretty lonely here. Besides, I know Petra wouldn't mind." Ender gave him a look. "Okay, okay! Let's go eat those sandwiches."

They got up and walked to the kitchen Everyone was sitting down, except Petra, and Valentine was setting the plates. "Ender can you get Petra for me? I kind of have my hands full at the moment." she said. Ender tensed up. "Uh, sure." he walked over to the end of the hallway and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Petra asked. "Ender. Dinner is ready." He said, leaning on the door. The door opened, and Ender staggered backwards. Petra grabbed his arm to keep him from falling, and pulled him back up. "Thanks." Ender said. "No problem."

Everyone was soon eating their sandwiches and gulping down their water. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Ender and Petra both said at the same time. They both got up and eyed each other. Acting like little kids, they fought to open the door. Everyone was laughing, including Petra and Ender. Petra ended up getting to the door first and opened it.

"Hi Petra!" Ender's mom greeted. "Where's Ender?" Petra opened the door wider, to reveal Ender getting up from the floor after Petra pushed him down. "Hi mom, what's up?" he asked. "I found something in the mail for you." She said excitedly. Ender took the envelope, and Petra peered over his shoulder. It was from the Florida Academy of Astronomy. Petra squealed and said, "Well open it already!" Ender looked up. "I didn't even send an application." he said. Valentine stood up. "I did. I remembered that You loved to look at the stars when you were little, and you were in AP classes for astronomy and physics, so I thought, why not? Plus, you love to build, so I also sent an application to the Genine Butler's astronomy exploring program at the school. The programs for students who want to study both and become astronomers and explore the new galaxies with new technology. I knew it was for you."

Ender smiled and hugged Valentine. "Thank you." he said. "OPEN THE LETTER!" Petra screamed. Everyone stared at her. "Sorry if I scared you." she said. Ender opened the letter. "Congratulations, you have been accepted to the Florida Academy of Astronomy's astronomy exploring program. We hope that you are able to join us this fall semester. Sincerely, Jac Dorris, President of the Florida Academy of Astronomy." Everyone congratulated Ender. Petra smiled sadly. She was the only one left who didn't know where she was going to college now.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Your parents wanted to give this to you." Ender's mom gave her a letter. She read it and screamed. She hugged everybody in the room. "I GOT IN!" she yelled. "Where?" Ender said slowly, still a little sore from Petra's hug. "Read it yourself." she said. He read it. "You got into the school, too. Did you apply?" he asked. "Yeah, but I didn't think I would get in. Thank you Mrs. Wiggins for bringing this." she said. Ender's mom smiled. "You're welcome. I have to get home. Make sure Ender doesn't get into trouble." Ender frowned. "Mom!" "Uh huh, okay Mrs. W. Bye!" Petra said while closing the door. Everyone was laughing. "What's so funny?" Petra asked. Ender was bright red. Bean was laughing to hard to say anything. "Ender just got embarrassed, and you were too excited to notice. Since I'm being nice today, I'm not gonna tell you what just happened." Peter said. "Okay, well, I'll be going to my room then." Petra said. Ender, who was still embarrassed, nodded. "Ditto."

* * *

**Since it is February break, I'm hoping to get in a chapter every day until Thursday. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome! I have more than 100 views so far, so I am definitely updating this story a lot. My parents are going on a trip to Florida, though, and I don't know if they are taking my laptop with them or not. If you don't see me updating tomorrow, it's probably that. Next chapter!**

* * *

Light poured through the windows, and Ender covered his head with a pillow. After the war, he got used to not having anybody wake him up. There was a knock on the door.

"Five more minutes." Ender said. "Sorry, but Valentine said that we were all going on a shopping spree today, and we have to get a head start." Bean said, not very happy about shopping either. "Be there in 10, okay?" Ender said. "Okay." Bean replied.

Ten minutes later, Ender was ready. He was wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt and jeans. His hair was combed just the right way, and he noticed that he wasn't the wimpy kid he had been before. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Bean was watching TV, Peter was playing Flappy bird, and Valentine was making pancakes. "Where's Petra?" Ender asked. "Right here." Petra said glumly as she walked into the kitchen. She wasn't a fan of shopping, either, She wore her hair in its usual ponytail, and was wearing a dark blue shirt, like Ender's, and white shorts with sandals.

"Ooh, pancakes, delicious." Petra said as she sat down next to Ender and started to eat breakfast. Bean and Peter came to the table to eat and Valentine served them. Ender got up to get a cup of orange juice. Just as he was opening the fridge, Bean asked Valentine, "So what are we shopping for again?"

"Clothes, shoes, that kind of stuff. I heard there was going to be a huge sale, so we have to shop today." Everybody groaned at Valentine's answer. Valentine threw the car keys to Peter. "Turn on the car." she said. Peter went outside to turn in the car.

"Can't we just spend another day at the beach?" Petra pleaded. Valentine shook her head and said, "Everyone in the car, now!" They all trudged toward the car. Peter was driving, and Valentine was sitting next to him. Bean, Petra, and Ender sat in the back, with Petra being in the middle of the two boys. While they drove, everybody was trying to convince Valentine to go somewhere other than the mall, but it didn't work. They parked in the parking lot and walked toward the mall.

"Where should we go first, Valentine?" Petra asked. "Its your choice." she said simply, making Petra smile. "Dave and Busters." she said making everyone high-five. Even though that store was more than 100 years old, everyone still loved it. Valentine frowned. "It has to be a place where you can shop, Petra. Anyone else have a better idea?" she asked. Everyone frowned, and no one replied.

"What about dresses? Let's go to Marilla's. She makes the best dresses. And I bet there is going to be a dance at school or college at the beginning of the semester." Everyone groaned. "Wow, its summer and you are already thinking about school. What are the boys gonna do? We obviously can't wear dresses." Bean said. "Try on suits." Valentine replied as we walked into the store.

There were a few people shopping already in the store. Valentine saw Marilla, and waved. Marilla smiled, "Valentine, are you here to try on dresses?" she asked. "Yup, and so is my friend here. The guy are trying on suits." Petra's eyes widened as Valentine grabbed her wrist. She turned to the boys and mouthed, "Save me!" as she was being dragged to the dress section. Ender and Bean laughed. "You heard her, lets try on some suits." Peter said as he put his phone down. Bean took a white suit of the rack and went to the dressing room. Peter didn't have to do a thing, as he taught Karate. He sat down and waited for Bean to come out. When Bean came out, he was wearing the white suit and a black tie. "Try the bow." Peter said and handed him a black bow tie. He took his tie off and tried the bow tie. it looked way better. "Show Valentine. Ender, you're next." Peter said. Ender took a black suit with a light blue tie, and went to the dressing room. When he came out, Peter smiled. "Aww, my little bro is growing up!" he said. Peter had definitely changed over the last few years.

"Show Valentine, and then we're done." Peter said. Ender walked toward Valentine, who was arguing with Petra. "You have to try on a dress, Petra." Valentine whined. "I don't want to!" she said. Ender cleared his throat, and Petra turned her head toward him. "Nice suit." she said as Valentine turned around. "She squealed. "You look so handsome! The suit is absolutely stunning. Perfect." Valentine said as Ender rolled his eyes. He was blushing slightly from the comment. Not Valentine's, but Petra's. "Okay, take the suit off in the dressing room and come back here. Tell Bean, too." Valentine said. ender turned toward the dressing room for men, and told Bean Valentine's message. A few minutes later, Peter, Ender and Bean, were waiting for Petra and Valentine to stop arguing. Ender totally tuned out.

A few minutes later Ender heard his name. He looked up and said, "What?" Petra rolled her eyes. "I just gave up to Valentine. Which dress?" she said. He looked between the two dresses. One was pink with sequins, which I knew that Valentine had picked, and the other was the same blue as Ender's tie. It was a strapless dress flowing down to the floor and had diamonds around the waist. "The blue one." Ender finally said. Petra trudged over to the dressing room. "Why did she ask you about the dress?" Bean asked curiously. "Probably because she knew I was going to pick the blue one. And I could tell by the look on her face that she already hated the pink one. If she didn't ask anyone, Valentine would have made her buy the pink one anyways." Ender replied.

"Sure, that's the reason." Bean said sarcastically. Ender punched him in the arm. "Oww... Wow..." Bean said. Ender looked toward the direction he was staring at. It was Petra in the blue dress. Here hair was down, the dress cascaded down to her ankles, and she was wearing white high heels. she walked over slowly. "So... is this good?" she asked, looking at everyone. Peter and Bean nodded, and Valentine wouldn't stop talking. Ender didn't say anything. After a whole minute of Valentine's squealing, Petra turned her head towards Ender. She mouthed, "Make her stop!" and Ender smiled. "Uh, Valentine?" he asked. "Yes? Doesn't she look so beautiful in this dress? She should wear dresses more often right? I mean, I know she should." Ender interrupted her. "Yeah she does. Now why don't you try your dress on so we could leave." Ender said. "Okay!" Valentine said as she dragged Petra back to the dressing room with her.

Peter and Bean stared at Ender. "What?" he asked. "You just said she looked beautiful." Peter answered with a smirk on his face. "No I didn't." he said. "Technically you did." Bean said. "Shut up." Ender said and took his phone out, playing a game. Ender couldn't stop thinking about Petra, though. She did look pretty.

"Do I like her?" Ender thought.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done! If you have any suggestions, please feel free to comment or PM me, it would really help. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fortunately,** **my parents didn't take my laptop with them to Florida, so I can now write another chapter. Thank you for the reviews and constructive criticism, by the way. Chapter 4!**

* * *

"Where are we going next?" Ender asked as Valentine payed for the dresses and outfits. "Please be Dave and Busters, please be Dave and Busters..." Petra whispered. "We are going to DSW." Valentine answered. Everyone sighed. "Seriously, the place that smells like smelly socks?" Ender asked, making Petra laugh. "Yes, and after that MAYBE we can go to Dave and Busters." Everyone cheered, and Valentine rolled her eyes.

"What are we waiting for? The quicker we get in, the quicker we get out!" Petra said. She looked at Ender. "Hold this." She held out her shopping bag. "I already have to hold the suits, Petra." he said. "Please?" Petra asked. He looked at her. Petra's eyes were looking at his, shining in a way that made give up. "Fine." Ender said. "Thank you!" she said and ran over to Valentine, who was already picking out shoes.

"Can we pick out sneakers first?" Petra asked. "I was thinking about looking at boots, but I guess we can look at sneakers." she said, making Petra smile. "What about these?" Valentine held out purple Nike sneakers with pink shoelaces. "Actually, they're nice. I'll try them on." Petra said.

Meanwhile, the boys already had their sneakers picked out. "Hey, why are carrying all those bags?" Peter asked. "Because you made me." Ender replied. "Oh, yeah. I can help you with that." He took his and Peter's bags from Ender's hand and gave Peter his bag. Bean noticed that Ender was still carrying two bags. "Why do you have two bags?"

"Petra asked me to hold hers." Ender answered while walking toward another pair of shoes. "Why did you say yes?" Bean asked, smirking. "Because that's what a good friend would do." Ender answered, looking at Bean. Why he was asking him about this, of all things, Ender couldn't understand.

Bean stopped talking to Ender and turned to Peter. "Hey Peter, why don't we just leave the girls here? Then we could go to Dave and Busters." Peter looked at Bean, smiling. "That sounds like a good idea. Ender, what do you think?" Ender shook his head. "They are probably almost done shopping. Valentine would kill us for leaving without permission, and Petra would kill us for leaving without her. I'm not going to get in trouble." Bean sighed. "You didn't like listening to instructions in Battle school. You know, about Legitimate Questions? Why are you listening to Valentine and Petra?" Ender rolled his eyes. "This is different." Bean raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

Ender looked at Peter, who seemed amused at how this conversation was turning out. Bean was waiting for answer. He didn't know why this was different from Battle school, but it just was. He couldn't just leave them. Ender looked at the ground. "I see why this is different. Because you-" Bean was interrupted."Hi guys!" Petra said, making Ender jump. He turned towards her. "Are you done?" She asked. "Yup." Peter said, popping the 'p'. Valentine showed up. "Next up: Dave and Busters."

After they paid for the shoes, everyone basically ran toward the arcade room of Dave and Busters. It was already twelve o'clock, so they had been shopping for five hours. Peter went to the nearest basketball game, Bean went to the food court, and Valentine went over to a bench to sit down. Ender didn't know where to start."Are you going to play the shooting games?" Petra asked him from behind. He turned around. "Sure why not?" he said and they walked over to the shooting section.

They decided to go to the new game, "The Last War." They stepped into the small circular structure, where the game was. Inside the sphere, it was much larger. It was almost the size of the Battle arena from Battle school. In the game, you were supposed to compete with other Dave and Busters player around the country and get to the other side. It was EXACTLY like battle school. "Cool." Petra said, smiling. They took the freeze guns and flew into the gravity free zone. Some people were shooting aimlessly, while others had more skill. Some people noticed Ender, and stared at him in awe. "Hey look, it's the kid that ended the war, Ender Wiggin!" a boy exclaimed. Everyone looked at him and Petra.

Everyone started shooting at the famous players, but they immediately took cover. A few minutes later they were shooting away, getting closer and closer to the finish line. They had made it out quickly, and had won one hundred and twenty tickets, sixty tickets each player. "That was easy." Petra said. "Yeah, I think it was because none of them have ever been to battle school." Ender replied. "True." said Petra.

"Hey guys!" Bean said as he ran over to Ender and Petra. "Let's combine our tokens! I just one the easiest game after eating at the food court, and got one hundred tickets. What about you?" Petra smiled. "One hundred and twenty." she answered. "We could get a new TV with that many tokens! We have to buy something!" Bean exclaimed. They walked over to prize section. "What do you guys want to get?" Ender asked. "I don't know." was Petra's answer. "Ooh, what about a holographic laptop! Those are brand new!" Bean said. "Sure why not?" Ender said as he gave the tickets to the employee. Bean soon had a holographic laptop in his hand. "Cool! I'm gonna show Valentine and Peter! Be right back." Bean said as he ran to Valentine.

Without speaking, both Ender and Petra went to the Food court. They ordered two slices of pizza and funnel cake. "Aren't you excited?" Petra said. "For what?" Ender asked. Petra gave him a look. "College?" Ender mentally gave himself a face palm. He suddenly felt so dumb around her. "Oh, right. Yeah." he said. "Valentine was chattering non stop in our room and she said she had the whole week planned out. Tomorrow everyone is going to take a tour of the college, and then..."

Ender wasn't really listening to what she was saying. He was just staring at her, nodding at most of the things that she said. This wasn't like him, to not listen to Petra. It was like he couldn't speak at all, he felt so weird. Ender didn't even think he could feel his stomach basically floating in the air. That only happened if he was nervous. Why would he be nervous around Petra.

"Ender, are you okay?" Petra asked, concerned. "You stopped talking. The pizza arrived at the table. Ender took a bite. "I'm fine, I'm just feeling..." what was he feeling? Petra was waiting for an answer. "Lightheaded." he finished. Are you sure you aren't sick?" Petra asked feeling his forehead. Ender laughed. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Sometimes you act more like my mom than my..." What was she? "Friend. I guess laughing made my head hurt." Petra raised her eyebrows. "Maybe I should tell Valentine..." Petra started to get up. Ender grabbed her wrist. "I'm fine, really." he said.

Petra sat back down and finished her pizza. The funnel cake was brought to the table. Ender's stomach was still flopping around. "I'm so confused." he muttered. "About what?" Petra asked. He looked up from his food, I was just feeling fine a minute ago, and now I feel... weird." Petra smiled. _"She has a perfect smile." _Ender thought. _"Why did I think that_?"

"Maybe you're just tired. I know I am." Petra said. "You're probably right, Petra." Ender said. "Ender? Petra? Where are you?" They turned around and saw Valentine looking for them farther away. "I guess we have to go over there, right?" Petra asked. Ender nodded, as he through their paper plates in the garbage. They walked over to Valentine. "You were looking for us?" Ender asked. Valentine turned around to look at them. "I was looking all over for you two! What were you doing?" Bean and Peter came. "Yeah, what _were_ you two doing?" Bean said.

"Eating." Ender and Petra answered at the same time. "Well we're going home. I'm tired." Valentine said. "Okay." Ender said. They drove home silently, all too tired to really get a conversation going. They parked in the driveway of Ender's house. "We are here." Peter said. They walked into the house and every one went into the living room.  
Petra and Ender sat on the couch. Peter sat at the kitchen table, Valentine was sitting on a chair, and Bean was sitting on a stool. Nobody did anything.

Ender put his head on the side of the couch. He looked at the time. _3:00. _They spent almost the whole day at the mall. There were soon black spots in his vision, and he fell asleep. Bean spoke up. "Ender's down." he said. Everyone looked at Ender, who was sleeping soundly. They all laughed. Bean decided to treat this as a game, who could stay up the longest. Peter was the next one to go, as he slobbered all over the kitchen table.

Valentine couldn't keep her head up any longer, and soon started to drift off into a dream. It was down to Bean and Petra. "I'm gonna win. Bean said as his eyes started to droop. Petra shook her head, constantly pinching herself to stay awake. Bean slowly fell asleep, snoring. Petra smiled. She looked up at the ceiling, and lay her head on the couch. She was the last to fall asleep. The house was silent.

* * *

**I am going to update** **tomorrow, if I can. Feel free to comment/criticize anything in the comment section.**

_**Until next time...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! February break ends on tomorrow, so I might not be updating as quick as I usually do, But the story will go on. I want to thank _flamboyant writer _for those comments. It helps a lot. Back to the story!**

* * *

Petra woke up the next morning to the sound of laughing. She opened her eyes slowly. Bean was laughing and poking her, Peter was watching Bean poke her, and Valentine was still asleep. "What are you doing, Bean?" she asked annoyed. "Look at the position you're in." She noticed that her head was laying on Ender's shoulder, and she fell asleep right next to him. Ender was thankfully still sleeping. She sat upright immediately, and Bean laughed even harder.

Petra pushed him to the ground and walked to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and getting dressed, she walked back to the kitchen. Valentine was now up and already making breakfast. Ender was still sleeping, and Bean was talking to Peter. Valentine handed her a bowl of oatmeal, and Petra walked out to the deck in front of the beach and started to eat. The waves moved slowly and the sun was already shining. It was beautiful. She could hear Bean chattering away through the screen door that separate the deck and the living room. Petra turned toward the screen door to see everyone eating at the kitchen table, except Ender, who wasn't there. _"__He must have woken up," _she thought.

Petra turned back around to finish her meal. Afterward, she took her sandals off, and walked toward the sand. She sat down where the waves could reach her toes. The water was cool. She sighed and started to daydream. It had seemed like she had been on that beach forever. Her thoughts were interrupted. "Do you remember what today is?" she heard Ender say from the porch. She turned her head. "No, what is it?" He smiled. "You were talking about it at the food court for five minutes yesterday, how can you forget?" Petra smiled. Now she remembered; they were all going to the Florida Academy of Astronomy today. She got up and dusted herself off. She walked over to the deck and asked, "When do we all leave?"

"Well, Valentine said everyone has to be in the car by 10:30, so in about fifteen minutes." he answered. Petra slipped on her sandals and walked into the kitchen. Ender walked to his room. He tried closing the door behind him and heard someone blocking it with their foot. "What do you want, Bean?" Ender said, already knowing it was him. "Oh come on, I just wanted to say hi to my best friend! We barely ever talk." Ender laughed. "That's because you do all the talking."

"That's not true! Well anyway, what are you doing? We're leaving in ten minutes." Bean asked. "I was getting a book to read. The college is 20 minutes away. If the car ride is as silent as yesterday, I would die of boredom." Ender said. "On a totally unrelated note, how are you feeling?" Bean asked slyly. Ender raised his eyebrow. "I'm fine, why?" Bean shrugged and said, "Well you were feeling a bit weird yesterday, right?" Ender remembered yesterday that he told Petra he felt light headed the day before. "What were you doing at the food court?" Ender asked.

"Well, when Valentine started freaking out over you two, she sent me to look around the food court, and I saw you two having a conversation. I didn't want to interrupt, so I waited until you were done. While you were walking over to Valentine, I quickly bought chocolate from the vending machine and ate it in one bite. Then I ran over to you guys, and so I wouldn't seem like I knew where you were, I asked you where you had gone. I didn't want Petra to kill me right then and there."Bean finished. "Why would Petra kill you?" Ender asked as he reached for his book. "She doesn't like it when people listen in her conversations. Bye the way, I know why you were feeling the way you were yesterday." Bean crooned.

Ender rolled his eyes. "I was tired from all the shopping, I know why I felt sick." Bean gave him a look. "Everyone was tired yesterday, but we weren't sick at all. It was just you, and only at the time when you were eating with Petra." Ender stopped what he was doing and looked at Bean. "Okay, what does that have to do with anything?" Bean smiled slyly and walked to the door to open it. "You love her." he said and left the room.

Ender stood there for a second, comprehending what Bean had just said. Sure Bean could be a pain in the butt when it came to teasing him, but he never said anything to him about that. And he seemed serious, too. Did he really love her?

"Ender! We're all leaving!" Petra yelled from the living room. He stopped thinking and grabbed his book. "Coming!" He shouted. He turned off the ceiling image that he had forgotten to turn off before and left the room.

* * *

**So Ender is now wondering about his feelings? I wonder how that's going to turn out. oh, wait, I already know. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry that it has been so long. I have a lot of stuff to do with tests and honors society, on top of other things. I'm hoping that I will be able to post 2 chapters this week. Next chapter!**

* * *

Ender walked down the hallway towards the front door to leave. Petra was waiting for him, basically hyperventilating. "What if we're late for the tour? Do you think it will matter? What if they kick us out of the college? What if..." Petra started to go on as they walked to the car. "Petra, just relax. Nothing bad is gonna happen." Ender said to her as he opened the car door. They sat in the car, but Petra wouldn't stop talking. Ender was still thinking about his earlier conversation while still trying to pay attention to Petra. Bean was watching intently as Petra kept speaking and Ender going back and forth from Petra to his thoughts.

"Okay guys, can you please? I'm trying to drive and I don't want to get into an accident." Peter said, making Petra quiet down. A little while later, they were there and on time. Valentine smiled as she got out of the car. "Isn't this place amazing?" she said. "Absolutely wonderful." Petra said as she saw the college square, where a few students were navigating there way to their college classes. "Yeah, I never thought it would be this big of a campus. Hey look, Ender, that's the astronomy building!" Bean said to Ender.

The building was made out of brick walls, and had four pillars in the front of the building. On the top of the building, in black bold letters, it said **Academy of astronomy. **"Wow, it's huge!" Ender exclaimed. "Look the tour guide is over there." Valentine said, pointing to a man next to a group of people holding a sign that said 12 o'clock tours. They walked over to him.

"Hey, I'm Danny. I will be your tour guide today." Danny said as we walked over. He noticed Ender and smiled. "You must be Ender Wiggin. Nice to meet you." he held out his hand. Ender shook it. He shook a few other people's hands too. And stopped when he got to Petra. "What's your name?" he asked her. "Petra. Petra Arkanian." she answered smiling. "Well it is very nice to meet you Petra." he answered. He stared at her for a few moments.

"Well, where do we start?" Ender asked, breaking Danny's stare. Danny was starting to get on his nerves. Danny glared at Ender for a split second, and then turned to the group. "We are going to start at the dorms. This is Franklin Hall..." He began to explain to everybody the history of Franklin Hall while looking at Petra, who was looking around. Every once and a while, he would make a flirty comment while no one was looking, making Petra turn a pinkish color.

Ender felt that his mind would implode if Danny flirted one more time. "Look who's jealous." Bean whispered to Ender. "I'm not." he shot back. "Then why are your hands balled up into fists? I bet you want to punch him right about now." Bean replied. Ender unclenched his fists and relaxed. "I'm not jealous." Ender said again. He then heard another flirt from Danny. Ender held his breath, trying to keep in the all the yelling he wanted Danny to hear. "Sure Ender, you go ahead and tell yourself that." Bean said. Ender looked at him as he kept speaking. "Okay, so you suddenly tense up when someone flirts with Petra, and you suddenly feel butterflies in your stomach when ever you sit with her to eat. I KNOW you at least like her, and you probably even love her. Why don't you just ask her out?" Bean finished.

Ender didn't answer, he was too busy thinking. "The tour is now over. feel free to take some of the refreshments at the concession stand." Danny said. He started to head toward Petra, who was walking toward Ender. Ender didn't realize she was walking toward him until she started to speak. "The school is awesome, right?" she said. Ender looked at her. "Yeah, it was." he then noticed that Danny was glaring at him from behind Petra. "Are you gonna get soda?" Ender asked Petra. "Yeah. Let go." she said as they walked over to the stand.

After everyone was done with their refreshments, they all went back to the car. "That was fun!" Valentine exclaimed. "Yeah, totally fun." Peter said sarcastically. Ender laughed and Petra smiled. They were back at the house by 2:00. "Beach time!" Bean said as he ran out of the car doors to the beach. Everyone quickly ran to the sea shore. Bean walked into the ocean getting his clothes wet. "Why aren't ya coming?" Bean asked Ender. "I would rather not get my clothes wet." Ender said. Bean dunked him in the water anyway, getting his shirt soaked. Ender was glad that he had taken his shoes off before Bean dunked him. Petra was sitting on the beach. Valentine was already in her swimsuit tanning. Peter was sitting on the patio, playing on his phone.

The day ended well, and by 6:00, every one was in the living room, watching TV. Ender walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of water, He gulped it down and put the glass in the dishwasher. He sat down on the seat on the kitchen island. He thought about the day and what Bean had told him. Ender finally realized that he DID like Petra, but was too afraid to say so. He looked over at her. She was talking to Valentine as they watched the TV show. She was beautiful. He had to ask her out. but how?

* * *

**I'll try to update on Friday or Saturday. Until then, GOODBYE! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I don't have anything to say at the moment, so READ ON!**

* * *

Valentine woke up the next morning to the sound of the ocean waves crashing on the sand. "Ender sure does have a nice house." she said out loud to her self. "mhmm..." She heard Petra say. She turned to find her sleeping in bed. Valentine laughed. Petra was sleeping, but still able to hear her. Weird.

Valentine got dressed and brushed her teeth. She walked down the hall and stopped by Ender's room, where she heard soft snoring through the door. She opened slowly, and saw Ender sleeping, hugging a pillow. He was just ten years old a few minutes ago, and now he owns a house. Just a few minutes more and he will be kissing the bride. Time flies so fast.

She closed the door softly and walked to the living room. She turned on the TV to hear about a festival in the middle of town. Petra, who was already dressed, walked in. "Whatcha watching?" she asked. "News. We are going to the festival today." Petra smiled. "Cool. I'm gonna make waffles. Do you want one?" Ender walked in next. "Sure." he said. "I wasn't talking to you, Ender." she said with a look. "Can you make one for me anyway?" He asked, looking at her with a look that would make anyone do anything for him. "She gave in, rolling her eyes but smiling slightly. "Fine." Ender smiled. "Thank you, and good morning."

He looked over to Valentine. "Hey, what are we doing today?" Valentine rolled her eyes. "How come Petra gets a good morning and I don't?" he shrugged. "I don't know. I just remembered to say good morning to her and not to you. Not that I would forget you or anything, or that I remember Petra more than you. That would be weird. You're my sister. And that..." He rambled on and on turning a tad bit pinker every time he said Petra's name. Valentine smiled. Ender has a crush. She had known since two weeks ago when they went to the college tour. Petra wasn't really listening, as she was trying to jam the frozen waffles into the toaster.

"Why aren't they fitting?" She yelled in frustration. Ender stopped talking."What's not fitting?" he asked. "The stupid waffles won't fit in the stupid toaster, stupid!" she yelled at Ender. "No reason to call people stupid Petra. Put them in the microwave." he said. She sighed and put it in the microwave. "I am a horrible cook." she said. Bean walked in. "Take cooking classes." he answered. She rolled her eyes. "Like that's gonna help."

Peter was the last to come in, saying, "Where are we going Valentine?" Valentine sighed. "Festival." she answered. "Not one good morning today." she added. Ender heard the microwave alarm go off and immediately ran to the microwave. He beat Petra to it and took the waffles. "Those were mine!" she said, trying to reach for the waffles that were held above Ender's head. She was noticeably shorter than him, and couldn't reach them. "Sorry, but they're mine now." he grinned . Petra pushed him and he landed on the ground, waffle in hand. She took it from him and walked to the living room.

Ender sighed. He looked over at Bean who was texting someone on his phone. Peter was doing the same, and Valentine was watching the news. Petra was enjoying her waffle peacefully on the patio. Should she ask her now? He walked over to the patio and sat down next to her. "Hey." he said. She looked up. "Oh, hi Ender. Sorry I pushed you. Have a waffle. I had an extra." She gave the extra one to Ender. "Thanks. Are you excited about going to the festival?" he asked. "Yeah, the festivals here are really cool. I went to one last year. This summer is going pretty nice so far. Other than the dress shopping, of course." They laughed. "You were basically dying of boredom there."  
Ender said.

"Yeah." Petra stood up and walked toward the beach. Ender followed. "Petra, what did you think about that college tour guy?" he asked, curious to hear her answer. She laughed. "It kind of got annoying with all of those comments being whispered in my ear. I didn't like him." she said."Yeah, he was barely even saying anything about the academy." Ender said, laughing. They stared at the waves for a few moments.

"Petra?" Ender asked. "Yeah?" she said. "Never mind." Petra looked at him. "Oh come on, tell me!" she pleaded. "I...uh..." Ender started. "Skip to the words." Petra said. "I can't say it, Petra." She laughed. "Write it then." She handed him a notepad that she had in her pocket. He looked at her, worried. "Don't say anything until the end, okay?" She rolled her eyes. "Fine, now start writing!"Ender looked at the notepad for a second, and then started to write.

"It all started when we were at Dave and Buster's. We were eating pizza, and I was feeling lightheaded. I finally understand why. I wasn't tired, as Bean had pointed out to me before, I had 'butterflies in my stomach.' I finally realized that I have liked you all along. Really liked you. When we go to the festival, I want to go with you as my girlfriend.

Do you accept the challenge?"

He took a breath and handed it to Petra. She read slowly, and then her eyes moved down the page faster and faster. She looked up at him and smiled. _"Smiling is good right?" _he thought. She kissed him, right then and there, on the beach, on the lips. "I accept." she said happily, and skipped to the patio and out the door. She certaintly was a wonder.

* * *

**Hope you like it!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Chapter!**

* * *

Valentine was still watching TV, but was getting bored since the commercials were on. She thought, "Where's Ender?" Valentine looked around, but he wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. Bean was just reading a magazine on the couch. She looked out to the patio, and saw Petra's empty plate that she had taken outside. She walked out to the patio, to see them standing near the beach. Ender was writing something down, and Petra was waiting eagerly.

"What are they doing?" Valentine thought. She could tell Ender was putting a lot of thought into what he was writing. He finally gave the notepad to Petra. She read it quickly. What happened next surprised Valentine. She kissed him. Ender seemed surprised too, as his eyes were opened wide, but then slowly closed. Valentine smiled. Peter walked by her and noticed them kissing. He rolled his eyes and said, "About time." He then took his phone out and started playing Flappy Bird. Bean was still reading his magazine.

Petra then said something to Ender and started to walk toward the patio. Valentine quickly made her way to the couch where she was watching TV before Petra saw that she was spying on them. Petra walked in happily and said, "When are we going to the festival?" Valentine looked up at her. "In a few minutes." Ender had just walked in. "Can I talk to you guys?" Valentine asked Petra and Ender. "Sure." they said at the same time. They walked over to the kitchen. "I saw what happened at the beach, are you two dating now?" Valentine quickly whispered. "You were spying on us!" Petra hissed. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I had nothing better to do. So are you dating?" She asked again. Ender nodded.

Valentine smiled. "Lets see how long it takes for Bean to figure it out. Peter already knows, he walked by while you two kissed. He said it was about time that you two got together." Petra blushed at that. Ender smiled. "Yeah," he said, "I wanna see how long it will take for him to figure it out."

Valentine shouted, "Get in the car!" and everyone basically ran to the driveway. They drove to the festival, and Bean said slyly to Ender, "Where are you two going, the tunnel of love?" Ender looked out the window right before Petra answered in the softest voice, "Maybe." Bean looked confused, but shrugged it off.

They all walked out of the car and headed off their own way. Valentine went to the water balloon toss, Bean went to wherever the food was, and Peter went to the ring toss games. Ender and Petra slipped away without anyone noticing. Ender took her to the Ferris Wheel.

"This is more like a carnival than a festival." Ender said. "Yeah." she answered. After the Ferris Wheel ride and the roller coaster, they met Bean by the food table. "Hey guys!" Bean said, his mouth stuffed with food. There was a buffet of junk food on the table, and he was eating as much as he could. "You're still here? Why don't you do something other than eating?" Petra said, hands on her hips.

"Oh, please. I can be wherever I want to be." Bean answered as Petra and Ender took a brownie off the table and stuffed it in their mouths. "I'll be over there." Ender said, not pointing to anything in particular. He walked away. Petra looked at him for a moment, and turned to Bean. "I'll be right back."

She ran in the direction where Ender was walking. "Weird, they both head in the same direction. Actually, I haven't seen them apart all day..." Bean said to a young woman next to him, who was working at the food table. "Why is that?" he asked her. She looked at Bean, oddly, as she did not know him. "I dunno. Do you want a heart-shaped cookie?" the woman asked, holding one out. Bean looked at it for a moment, and then it hit him. "You are a genius!" He exclaimed to the woman, and ran to the tunnel of love, but not before taking the cookie and stuffing it in his mouth. She looked at where he was standing just a second ago and said, "Glad I could help, I think."

Bean was at the tunnel of love, and had just seen two teenagers get in. He couldn't tell if they were Ender and Petra. He jumped in a seat behind them, and looked around as they went through the tunnel. It was just a bunch of hearts. He wasn't really paying attention to anything in front of him until he heard the words, "I love you."

He snapped back to reality, and say the two people kiss in front of him. He gagged. Bean ducked as the girl turned around, but she saw him. "Bean!" It was Petra. "Petra? I was kind of thinking it was you, but I didn't actually think I would be correct about that. Who were you kissing anyway? I know someone would be jealous about that." Ender then turned around. "Oh, look, Ender's here too. Wait... You two are dating? Let me rephrase that. YOU TWO ARE DATING AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!" Bean whisper-screamed. "SHUT IT! OTHER PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY ON THIS RIDE!" Petra whisper-screamed back.

The ride ended shortly afterward. Bean jumped out of his seat and waited for Petra and Ender to get out of theirs. "So, how long did you keep this secret? If it was the whole summer, then Ender, you could pass for an actor in Hollywood." Ender looked at Bean. "Relax, we just started dating today. You were the last to notice."

"Me? The last to notice? That can't be. I notice everything. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" He yelled, making a toddler cry. "GET OVER IT!" he yelled to the little girl again. She cried even harder. "That was harsh." Petra said. Bean's cell phone went off. He glared at the both of them and said, "This isn't over." He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he grumbled. "Hey Bean! Tell Petra and Ender that we're leaving. We're gonna drop you guys off at the house and then Ender and I are going shopping." Bean looked confused. "Why is Ender going shopping?" Bean said louder, making Ender shout, "What?" Valentine answered, "I can't believe you forgot that Petra's eighteenth birthday is tomorrow. We are going to throw a party at Stuart Bay Terrace. Why else would I buy Petra a dress? It's a surprise so don't tell her." Bean nodded his head. "Oh, okay. Bye."

As they all walked over to the car, Bean was going on and on about how upset he was and how he should have been the first to know that they were dating. Petra got in the car, but Bean pulled Ender's arm. "You're going shopping with Valentine for Petra's Elegant Eighteen or whatever she called it. Buy her something good, or she will punch you in the gut. Just a heads up." Ender nodded. What would he get Petra?

* * *

** Hey guys! I updated early, and I am hoping to update on Friday or Saturday again. I think this is how I will update from now on.  
**

_**Until next time...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Petra was now sitting on her bed playing with a scrunchie. Peter was playing on his phone, and Bean was hypnotized by the TV. Ender was out with Valentine. She was bored out of her mind. She checked her phone for any text messages.

**Kelsey- (3:41 PM) Happy Early Birthday! I hope that you...**

**Ender- (Yesterday, 9:00 AM) Bean is going crazy, help...**

**Bean- (Yesterday, 12:01 PM) When is the...**

**Valentine- (one minute ago) What's your favorite color?**

Petra opened Valentine's text. She answered back, "Light Blue, Why?" A text came soon after. "No reason. Thx." Petra checked the time. It was 5:00. Her eyelids started to droop. She soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Petra woke up the next day to find that no one was in the house. "Wow, no one's here on my birthday?" she said loudly, hopefully trying to make Bean jump up out of nowhere and say, "Of course I remembered!"

No one jumped up.

She walked over to the fridge and heated up some waffles. After she was done, she walked back to her room. Since she was bored, she curled her hair, which took a lot of effort. After she was done, she saw something. There was a note on her dresser that she hadn't noticed before. She picked it up.

_**"Ender's room."**_

She looked at the two words, confused. She walked over to Ender's room and slowly opened the door. Ender's bed was made neatly, and on it was her light blue dress that she had bought at Marilla's store. She saw a note next to the dress.

_**"Wear it. Bathroom."**_

She put the dress on and the high heeled shoes that were next to it. She then walked to the bathroom to find mascara, blush, and lipstick. There was another note. After putting on the make up, she opened the note.

**_"Car."_**

Car? The driveway was empty this morning. She checked anyway and found a limousine parked in front of the house. She stepped in, and the driver started driving. There was a note on the seat.

_**"Door."**_

She waited until she was at her destination, and opened the limousine door. Petra was in front of a huge garden. She smiled when she saw Ender waiting at the end of the garden path. She walked over to him. He was in front of a huge building. "Happy Birthday." Ender said as he opened the doors to the building.

There was a huge dance floor and balloons everywhere. Everyone she knew was there. They were all standing next to a huge light blue cake. They started to sing the birthday song. After they were done, she said, "You shouldn't have!" She blew out the candle and everyone said hello to everyone and started to eat her cake. Ender walked up to her as a slow song came on. "Would you like to dance?"

She noticed that he was wearing the suit he had bought. She smiled. "Of course!" she said as they walked to the dance floor. They danced together, side by side. "Who came up with it?" She asked. "Valentine. And I helped too." Ender added. "Thank you." she said. They danced together for a little bit longer, and then Ender pulled her aside.

"I wanted to give you a present." He said. Ender took out a box with a beautiful light blue necklace that matched her dress. She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you. It's beautiful." she said. Bean walked over. "Hey Petra!" He stopped when she saw Petra with a box in her hand. "He proposed already? You guys just got together yesterday!"

Petra shook her head. "It's a necklace, not an engagement ring, Bean." Bean was relieved. "Oh thank goodness. That would have been a weird moment to walk into." Ender laughed. Everyone danced for the rest of the night. It was the end to a perfect day.

* * *

**I think it's a little choppy, but I really wanted to update, so there's chapter 9! Chapter ten will take place a few years after this. I thinks you guys will love it. I will update on Tuesday.**

_**Until Next Time...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't update on Tuesday, turns out my mom decided that I had to take a first aid class and told me on Tuesday, the day I was supposed to update. The class is over, so I will be updating this Tuesday, and from now on I will try to tell you guys beforehand if this situation comes up again. Next Chapter!**

* * *

_6 years later..._

* * *

Ender was sitting on the couch, studying for his last exam. After this, he would finally be able to get a job. He was going to finish college, and so was Petra. Petra and Ender were still dating. Even though she didn't live with him, it seemed as if she did, as she almost always there. She even had her own keys to the house. Speaking of Petra, where was she?

The door opened and Petra ran into the living room, shutting the door behind her. You could here barking on the other side of the door. "When you said you were going to get a dog, I didn't think it would be that big." she said. "He's not that big Petra. He's actually pretty small for a German Shepard." Ender said calmly. She looked at him. "You're kidding, right? THE DOG IS UP TO MY HIP!"

Ender laughed. "Relax. You'll learn to love him. He's trained by the way." Petra rolled her eyes and opened the fridge. "There's nothing in here, you know. what did you eat today?" she asked. Ender looked up at the ceiling and thought. "I guess I didn't eat today. Too busy studying." Petra gave him a look. "You have to eat, Ender. I'll go food shopping." She started walking to the door. Ender stopped her. "You just got here! Stay, I'll get the groceries." He got up and took the car keys out of her hand. "I'll go with you." she said, but Ender said, "No. I'm fine."

Petra looked at him oddly, as he never liked going food shopping. "Are you up to something?" she asked curiously. "No, why would you think that?" he asked. "No reason. Have a good time shopping!" Petra said as Ender shut the door and left to the mall. He only said yes to shopping because he had to buy something anyway, and Petra couldn't come with him. He parked in the parking lot and walked inside the mall. Fairway was right at the entrance, but he passed right by it.

Ender stepped on the escalator as it slowly elevated to the next floor. He walked inside a store. "Welcome to Kay Jewelers, how can I help you?" a lady said as Ender walked in. "I'm looking for an engagement ring." He loved Petra, and now he wanted to go to the next step in their relationship. He wanted to propose.

"The engagement rings are right over here." the lady, whose name was Mariah, walked over to another side of the store. There were rings of all different colors and sizes. "What about this one?" she said, pointing to a ring with pink diamonds all over it. If he gave it to Petra, what would he do? She would cringe. "Too much pink." Ender could hear Petra say in his mind. "No, she doesn't like pink." Ender told Mariah.

"This one looks nice..."

"No, it doesn't look like her."

"This one?"

"No."

This went on for a while and after an hour of looking, he sat down. "Maybe I should come back another time." Mariah looked at Ender. "Don't worry, you'll find the perfect one soon. You can't just pick a ring in a few minutes. The men who do that are the first to come and return it. she must be really special." Ender looked up. "Oh, she is. I'll come back later, though." he said, thinking that Petra was probably worried that he hadn't come back, since it has been an hour. "Okay." Mariah said as she walked back to the front of the store.

As Ender walked out of the store, he saw something glimmer in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw a silver ring with a yellow diamond on it and little light blue diamonds on the side. Yellow and light blue were her favorite colors. "That's the one." Ender said, catching Mariah's attention. She smiled. "That is a beautiful ring."

She walked behind the counter and carefully took the ring out of the glass showcase. She put it in a white small box. Ender payed for the ring and Mariah gave him the box. "Thank you." Ender said happily as he walked out of the store. "You're welcome." She said back.

After Ender quickly picked up some groceries, he drove home. He slowly opened the door to find Petra asleep on the couch. The TV was still on. He put the groceries down on the counter and put the little white box in his pocket. He picked Petra up and place her on her bed in the bedroom she used to share with Valentine. He kissed her goodnight and closed the door.

Petra had no idea what was coming her way.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up on Tuesday, and this story will go on for a while.  
**

_**Until next time...**_


	11. Chapter 11, PART 1

**I'm sorry guys, my computer had a virus and I wasn't able to update... I really should get a new laptop. I won't be able to update on Friday, April 11 and I will be gone until the 22nd because of spring vacation. :( I will try to get in one more chapter though. I have to stop talking/typing about life. **

**Well, one more thing. This is only part of Chapter 11. I felt bad that I made you wait so long, but there are too many things going on this week to finish the chapter. Sometime next week is when I will update for Chapter 11, part 2, which will be fully COMPLETE. Enough talk, Next Chapter!**

* * *

Ender took the test, and later found out that he had aced it. "I didn't expect anything less." said Petra. Both had passed and were now going to graduate. Ah, graduation... When you throw your caps in the air for no apparent reason and then party until dawn.

Petra woke up that morning with a smile on her face. She jumped out of bed and got dressed. She had to be at the school by eleven for the graduation ceremony. Petra was ecstatic over the ceremony and couldn't wait to graduate. She walked into the kitchen to see Ender in a suit, drinking coffee, which he later found out during freshman year that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. ESPECIALLY while cramming for an exam at three in the morning.

"Are you excited?" Ender asked Petra. She squealed out of pure joy. "College was amazing and everything, but I need to get into the real world. I am going to miss my friends too, as they have been there for me since I have met them, but..." Petra saw Ender starting to zone out. She rolled her eyes playfully, "Too put a long story short, I can't wait!" She replied, and Ender jumped back into the conversation. "I'm excited too, but probably not as much as you. I feel bad that Bean is still stuck in college for a few more years. He said he just wants to leave the University of Oregon because he hates it so much. I think he's transferring **(No offense to the University of Oregon, I'm just using that name for now)**."

"Really? Cool. I got a letter from Valentine. She wants me to be the maid of honor at her wedding. Isn't that great?" Petra said. Ender smiled. "Amazing." Now there will be two weddings she'll have to think about, he thought. "What's for breakfast?" Petra asked Ender. "The food that you eat." he answered, getting a punch in the arm as a response. She opened the fridge, took the waffles, and _carefully _put them in the toaster. She had finally mastered the art of waffle-making over the years, and was now learning how to boil water without burning it.

_The struggle._

* * *

**_Until Next Time..._**


End file.
